The Lost Game of Freedom
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: New Chapter!The year is 2022, wrestling has evolved and so has it's players.How does one woman with a wrestler turned killer bring down the corporations that rule over the human race? please rate and review!(the more reviews-themore chapters!)
1. Default Chapter

Rock stiffly walked into the meeting room, he instantly looked at Meyla who sat next to Steve, he looked at Huji who stood up to greet his presence. "Rock, whilst you and Meyla were unconscious, we had a few visitors here, you may know them." She indicated to some men standing there, they wore combats, they were obviously soldiers from the WWFE. He looked closer at their faces and recognised them. He grinned at them as they walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Hey man, how are ya?" Austin asked, he hasn't changed, he grinned a big grin at his friend. He looked at the other men, Triple H, Kurt Angle, and Shane Macmahon. "I thought you guys were dead..." Rock stuttered, the men shook their heads sadly and Shane said, "We've too received the injection my father funded. We were all sent to different sections of the WWFE so we would never knew the others would have existed." "And it's a big place." Kurt grinned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rock asked, he looked around at the small group. "We come to help you in your fight against the corporations, they ruined our lives we ruin theirs." Triple H replied. The group nodded with agreement.  
  
"If my father was still alive, I would kill him..." Shane scowled. Huji coughed, gaining their attention, the men looked at the old woman as she stepped into the centre of the circle. "Smith wishes to invite you all to his wedding tomorrow." She said, the crowd broke out into cheers and congratulations were shouted at Smith and his blushing bride. Rock clapped with the rest of them, something made him look at Meyla, he stared into her emerald green eyes. He couldn't shake off that feeling he had since they met in each other's minds.  
  
Rock sat with his reunited friends in a room, they laughed rowdily playing cards. Rock and the tribe have learnt that words have spread over the corporations that Meyla and himself are wanted people and will be shot on sight. Rock's old wrestling chums weren't the only visitors to arrive, several hundred more arrived as well. The word was on the street that a rebellion was to come and they came to join sides against the corporation. He looked at his hand of cards and looked past Austin at Meyla who walked in. "Can I play?" She asked.  
  
"Believe me you wouldn't." Rock said, his friends sniggered as Meyla raised her eyebrow.  
  
Rock showed her his hand, on the cards was naked women.  
  
"Very tasty..." Meyla said, ignoring the men laughing, Rock smiled and patted the ground next to him, "Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Meyla seated herself and took part in the game, despite the rude cards. Rock held out his hand and together they planned their next moves. Meyla enjoyed herself, she laughed and joked with the men. Soon Meyla asked a question, "What is being immortal like?" Silence, the men looked saddened and the mood was sombre. Rock spoke first, "It's not nice, seeing everyone you know die around you of old age, and it's the loneliness that's a killer." The men nodded with agreement Meyla looked at each of their faces, these were trained killers, but she remembered they were ordinary people who once wrestled for a living. "I shouldn't tell you this but there's a document we're trying to translate and we believe it contains the cure for your immortality."  
  
The men looked at her with amazement; their mouths hung open as they looked at each other with disbelief.  
  
"What?! We were told there was no cure!" Austin gasped, Meyla nodded and said, "Steve recognised the logo on the document, it was the old WWF logo but the letters we can't encrypt it is written in some sort of code we have no knowledge about..."  
  
The men's faces fell, "So close yet so far..." Kurt said, Rock looked at Meyla and said, "Thank you, at least we know there is hope..." away from the group he reached out and rested his hand on hers and gave a little smile. She gave a small nod and got up, "Good night guys..." she said, they waved her good night as she left, and looked sorrowfully into the fire. "Do you think we can win this war?" Shane asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I hope so..." Hunter replied, Rock looked at them angrily, "What do you mean 'hope'? We will win!" he burst out, his friends looked at him for a moment then Shane nodded, "We will my friend, we will..." 


	2. The getaway

Disclaimer – don't own anyone from the WWF ( I refuse to use WWE at the mo…!)  
  
Only own Meyla and that's it!  
  
Meyla pressed the button on the food machine, it hummed and her dinner was served. She spooned a mouthful of Nattoi, a common dish made up from pasta and a species of vegables grown on the moon. She sighed heavily; she picked up a bunch of clothes and found an old shoebox. She smiled remembering it was her father's. She picked it up; she hasn't seen its contents for along time, smiling at the remembrance of the letters and clippings inside and how she admired her reflection on the round mirror. Her smile faltered, as a child she didn't know what the object was, she had a strange feeling she knew now, ripping of the lid, she felt her stomach flip. She picked the object up. She was holding a DVD! She gasped, knowing that if she was found with it, she'll be killed. She quickly hid it and sat herself down a plan running through her mind.  
  
She knocked on the door, it opened and an old man stared out. He smiled and let her in. Steve, a man from the 20th century, he has knowledge on how 20th century gadgets worked. She knew him through her parents before they died and regarded him as a close friend. She stepped inside the dark room, cluttered with objects. She turned and held up the disk. Steve looked at it and gasped. "You found it! It was your fathers!"  
  
"Don't you know, this can have me killed?" She panicked, dropping it into his outstretched hands. He mumbled to himself and scattered off into a corner and brought out a black box.  
  
"God! Where did you get that from?! That will sign your death warrant for sure!" She watched him hook it up to the screen, it hummed and a disk tray opened.  
  
"This is a Daewoo DVD player, I found it whilst I was excavating under the floors. The city of New York lies under us, still intact!"  
  
Steve placed the DVD into the player, Meyla never seen one work before, she watched with curiosity as the screen flickered and music greeted her ears. She saw an image on screen, and then a logo appeared.  
  
"Oh My God! Can't be…" Meyla read the name, World Wrestling federation.  
  
"Your father was a wrestling fan back in the late 20th, early 21st century. This is when the world was a free place. What the WWFE would give for this!" Steve whistled and watched the DVD. Meyla watched some men wrestle, she couldn't believe the game she watched today was different back then, the fights had little blood and no one died. She stared as the screen flickered, revealing a man staring back at her. His eyes bored into her as his lips smiled into a sarcastic smile. "The Executioner!" She gasped. She never seen him smile, he looked younger, the tattoo on his right arm and a microphone in his left hand. He yelled, talking to the camera. Meyla smiled, he was good at causing a reaction from the people as they cheered him. "If ya smellllllll what The Rock…is cookin!" He raised his eyebrow and walked off screen. Meyla couldn't believe she watched him, he never spoke like that to the viewers. A thought stuck her, "How old is he?"  
  
"I'll find out…" Steve hooked up onto the computer, another illegal gadget. "This is called the internet, it holds information about anything, anyplace we should be able to find something…" Steve clattered the ancient keys, he picked out a site and watched it down load. Meyla read it, taking in the information with disbelief. "he was born in 1972… that makes him 50! That can't be! He looks way younger…"  
  
"Meyla, what I'm to tell you, you must keep a secret, this I found when surfing the net…Before the great expansion, when the corporations rose in power, there was reports of experiments on age preserving drugs. Tracing these sources, I found they run back to the WWFE, they must have funded the research so they can preserve their corporation and their top wrestlers, ensuring that they have a firm hold on power. Vince Macmahon before he was killed, used some of his employees as test subjects, Rock is listed as one of them. Age is just a number when his body shows no signs of aging…" Steve looked at Meyla. "So you're telling me they're immortal?" she looked at him. He nodded, "Ensuring that the WWFE will forever have power."  
  
"So Dwayne, who is today known as The Executioner, is a test subject…" Meyla shuddered.  
  
The buzzer roused Meyla from her work. Not that she was working. She couldn't think, the information she has learn could destroy both her and the WWFE. She walked up to the changing rooms; she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She walked towards her locker, no signs of the Executioner. She opened her locker and caught him in her mirror. He stood with his back turned, he pulled off his t-shirt and opened his locker. Meyla walked up to him and said "Hello…Dwayne."  
  
He turned and looked at her, fear in his eyes. "How did you know my real name?"  
  
He whispered.  
  
"I found out some things about you…" she said. He stared down at her, and signed. "What do you know?" He whispered.  
  
"I know that you are known as The Rock, wrestled in the late 20th century and was subject to tests…" she whispered back.  
  
"Jesus! Where did you learn this?" He grabbed her arm, she stared into his eyes and realised he was afraid.  
  
"From my source…this'll end the WWFE if anyone ever finds out…" She muttered.  
  
"I know…I'm going to have to kill you…" he spat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I have copies made of a DVD which contains enough information to destroy the WWFE and you with it. If you kill me, then these DVDs will be released…think about it…"  
  
"Right, you're coming with me!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He pulled her into a small room and closed the door.  
  
"Now you know this, what will you intend to do? Hmmm?" He asked. She lifted her face and said, "I'll put an end to this world, to be free…"  
  
"And what do you know of this 'free' world?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's a place where there are no strict rules, no deaths sentences that are aired to the millions, where we can live under our own rules." She sighed and said, "You can either help me in this or I'll send you down…your choice…"  
  
He looked at her and thought it over. "I'll need more convincing that you'll not betray me anyway…"  
  
"That can be arranged…" she started, a shrill alarm interrupted her. Battle stations. He looked at her and yanked open the door, they raced back like many, quickly got changed and put on their battle dress. Meyla looked at his General badge, she went to join her regiment when Rock grabbed her and pulled her with him. "You're staying close to me…" he pulled her to the armoury where they received their weapons and marched into the great hall.  
  
"Soldiers, we have trouble in the streets, a rebellion has arisen over a stash of DVDs that have been found in section NY7B, they are armed with weapons. Generals, carry out battle code 2, you will leave in teams…good luck!" The voice said over the tannoy. Meyla cocked her gun armed with rebel bullets, which paralyses the victim when they are hit. She looked over at Rock and said, "That was my source, if anyone gets there before us, we'll be damned…"  
  
"Ok...we'll go there…" he nodded and pulled off his rank badge to avoid being spotted. They ran onto the shuttle that zoomed under the streets on the city. They arrived and quickly slipped away from the army as they charged into the rebels. They climbed over fallen buildings, avoiding missiles and falling objects. Meyla lead him underground and saw that she was correct. Steven's apartment have been entered, everything was smashed up and destroyed. 


	3. The Discovery

"Rock, this is Steve! He's our contactor…he's our only hope!" she bent down and checked the man, he banged his head and blood was seeping from the wound. Rock ripped the hem of his t-shirt off and bound it round the man's head and picked him up, he laid him, slumped in the back of the car and got in. they could hear the faint rumble of the rebellion behind them. "We need to get out of here." Rock said, he put his foot down on the accelerator and speed down the empty highway. He stopped and pulled up at a derelict building and got out, Meyla had no idea where they were, she climbed out and looked around. She looked up the tall statue of liberty, remembering it was a symbol of New York, that was until the great expansion, when the corporations took over white house, parliament, kings and rulers and altered mankind's life forever. It started raining, the old statue was the only visible reminder of the old life style, all the other buildings that surrounded it have been pulled down and the sea's mouth have been filled in. she watched Rock pick up the unconscious man and lead them into the statue that stood outside the new city walls. She signed and followed him in, stepping in through the rotted walls into the empty cavity.  
  
"Come on!" Rock called out to her, she stepped up some steps, looking down at her feet. Rock stopped abruptly, causing Meyla to walk into him, she went to open her mouth when she saw what made him stop. People!  
  
They were not alone! She gasped as they edge closer towards her, Rock turned and looked down at her, he whispered, "They are the last of the people from the 20th century that are free, they are outlaws, cut off from the new world."  
  
She nodded as the strange people edged closer towards her. Rock cleared his throat and started talking, "We're looking for some place to lie low, can you help us?"  
  
"Is that really him mama?" a little child asked, his mother nodded and the child ran forward and hugged Rock's leg. "You're the Rock ain't you?"  
  
Rock stared down at the small boy, grimy and dirty, seeing the adoration in the boy's eyes, he smiled and nodded.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" A man stepped forward. Meyla saw Rock stiffen up, he indicated to Steve, still dead to the world "This man is injured, can you help him?"  
  
"We'll help him, but you…" the man looked at them in the eyes. The sound of footsteps drew closer as an old woman appeared into the room, she looked at the strangers and a small smile appeared on her wrinkled face. "The day we'll take one step towards freedom has arrived!" She cackled, both Meyla and Rock looked at each other both looking curious.  
  
"Doe, take the injured one under your care, you two follow me." She commanded, Meyla noted that the old woman demanded respect from the inhabitants, she looked at Rock who shrugged and followed her as they climbed up some steps. They entered another room with round walls, they realised they were standing on the floor in the face section of the statue. Part of the wall eroded, looking over the city , glistening in the distance, the sun shining as it set. The old woman indicated for them to sit down, they humbly thanked her and seated themselves, waiting to hear what the old woman had to say.  
  
"You plan to bring the corporations down?" she asked.  
  
Meyla nodded, the old woman smiled, "I can foresee a victory, but to who's side I don't know…I also see an old friend who will lead the rebellion."  
  
Rock looked at her in amazement, "You can see the future?" The old woman nodded.  
  
"I can also see love for you two…" She smiled, Rock coughed uneasily as Meyla stirred, she didn't want to hear this, not with a mass murderer.  
  
"Could you help us?" Rock asked, the woman sat up straighter and said, "I'm Huji, I will welcome you to this tribe, there are a few tribes scattered out there, bands of out-laws, waiting for a chance to rise against the corporation, they'll accept you…" She looked at Meyla "And especially you Rock, you are the essential thing to our survival." "You know my name?" Rock asked.  
  
"we haven't been affected by the limitations in the city, we still use the old technology, we still know you for who you are not what you become…" She looked over at Meyla with a cold stare, Meyla gulped, she have been reading her mind!  
  
Rock nodded and looked over at Meyla, she ignored him. He realised she didn't feel comfortable around him and he couldn't blame her. He killed many in front of millions as a sick form of entertainment, he hated himself, he no longer knew who he was, he changed, he cut himself off from emotions. He was a cold-blooded killer. He hung his head in shame at the memory. Huji scuffled closer and held out a bowl of liquid, Meyla looked at him and the liquid and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"it's to cleanse away all impurities…" Rock signed and took it from her, he sipped it and handed it back to the old woman. He shivered as the warm liquid trickled into his bloodstream, warming him. He looked at the old woman, baffled and questioning. He could feel a new source of energy growing stronger, bathing him in a warm glow.  
  
"We forgive you of all wrong you committed, from now on, you'll no longer feel ashamed." Huji said. Rock smiled at her, watching the old woman betting up and looked down at them, "You can sleep here tonight, I'll send some things up for you…" Rock thanked her and watched the old woman leave the room. He looked into the fire, never had he thought he would be rebelling against the company that made him. Then he remembered that the company he joined is not the company he left, they changed and changed him into something no one liked. He sighed and looked out over the ruined city that was once New York.  
  
"You know, I use to drive around this city, visit the shops, meeting famous people…well, that was then, this is now…" he said softly, remembering the far distant past.  
  
"You remember all that?" Meyla asked. Rock nodded and looked at her, "Sure does, everything have changed…"  
  
"What will we do here?" Meyla asked.  
  
"Lie low and plan what we'll do." He got up and walked over to the eroded wall, he looked at the city in the distance; it was possible to live inside one of the corporation domes and never to venture outside, as each dome contained an artificial environment, entertainment and homes. He shook his head sadly, those people will never know what it was like to venture down a busy New York street, to dine at restaurants, to enjoy the sun. Meyla watched him, she knew he was going through a phrase of self questioning, she shuddered remembering the blood that soaked him nightly as he stepped out of the ring, his cold stare, the weapons he donned to kill innocent people. No, he was still a murderer.  
  
"Excuse me, I've brought you some food and towels…" a young woman appeared, her arms outstretched, laden with goods. Meyla stood up and gratefully took them, she thanked the woman, but the woman didn't move, she stared at the man looking ot over the land. "The showers are the next floor up, I'll leave you now." She said, not looking away from Rock. When she was gone, Meyla sat down and ate in silence. She looked up at Rock who finally moved, he sat opposite him, warming his cold body next to the fire. "I'm going for a shower…" Meyla declared she grabbed a towel and walked upstairs; she found the showers but encountered another problem.  
  
"Er, I hate to be a nuisance but err… how do you work those 20th century showers?" Meyla asked, Rock looked up at her, she had a towel wrapped tightly round her body, she smiled, embarrassed. Rock grinned and chuckled, he stood up and followed Meyla to the showers, and he looked at the shower and laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked, slightly miffed. "This is probably the simplest shower to work and you don't know how…!?" He didn't get any further, he wheezed from laughing too hard. Meyla looked down at him, frowning; she reached out and punched his arm. This made him crack up once more.  
  
"You jerk! I don't have hands on experience with theses junk things as I wasn't even bloody alive!" she shouted. Rock straightened up and grinned, "Sorry, god that made my day!" He proceeded showing her how to turn the dials and change the jet speed. Once confident, Meyla thanked him and got in the shower, she smiled with pleasure as the water washed away her worries and troubles. Maybe she'll learn to like the man, he seemed human. 'Only time can tell... ' she thought. 


	4. What lies beneath...

Disclaimer – owe nothing related to WWF only Meyla…  
  
Rock and Meyla sat side by side, they could only look on as the tribe shouted and argued, they were at a tribal meeting to discuss what they're going to do. Rock frowned, there was no signs of the argument coming to an end. Huji slammed her staff down on the metal floor, silencing everyone, all eyes looked at her.  
  
" The arrival of these two have been long awaited, before long, we can strike at the cold hearts of the corporations."  
  
"With what? Our bare hands?" a man called out. Huji looked at him with distain and carried on, "Perhaps Rock has an idea…"  
  
Rock snapped his head up and gulped, everyone looked at him. "Me?" he stammered.  
  
Meyla smiled, it was time to see him on the spot.  
  
Rock sat there quietly, nothing came to mind. He was a general but the circumstances were different. He looked over at Meyla for help, she rolled her eyes and said aloud, "Is the old man well?"  
  
"He is, he's resting. Why?" Huji asked, Meyla felt nervous, she licked her mouth and carried on, "Under his apartment, he claims the city of New York lies intact...perhaps we can find resources underneath our feet."  
  
Huji nodded, "The Eagle Clan, several miles away have a system of tunnels that run underneath the city, that is how they get goods."  
  
"We need to call all the tribes together to discuss this, perhaps we can come up with a more effective plan, one that will cause more damage than if we act alone." Meyla said, Rock looked at her, surprised, though a simple soldier and keeper; she had a good head on her shoulders. A thought struck him. "The Pentagon!" He said aloud.  
  
Meyla looked at him as if he was mad, he grinned and said, "The Pentagon holds many illegal stuff, if we can get into the Pentagon without being detected, we can take resources we require."  
  
Meyla nodded and looked at Huji, "That's our best bet at the moment, to build up an army by getting hold of weapons."  
  
The tribe murmured, the old men muttered, the women trembled and the children started playing war games. Huji looked around and called out, "Let's take a vote!"  
  
Many hands rose up in the air with calls of approval.  
  
A man, anger in his eyes stood up, he screwed him fists up and looked angrily round the tribe, "This is a certain death!" He spat. "Surely, you don't believe the words of a mass murderer and a corporation soldier? They'll betray us!"  
  
Angry roars rose as the tribe broke out into frenzy. Huji stamping her staff did little to affect the fight. Rock shook his head and said, "When will they see we're trying to help?"  
  
"Only when they can trust us…" Meyla replied. She didn't like it now that she was viewed as the enemy; to her eyes she was innocent. Innocent!  
  
Huji lead Meyla to the hospital ward, to see Steve, she looked around. There were wounded people, children playing amongst the dead. She blinked back tears, she never been expose to this side of the war. She looked at Huji who stopped to give blessing to an injured pregnant woman. Huji looked at her and said, "This is the latest wave of casualties from the rebellion. Your weapons do much harm." She shook her head sadly and carried on walking. Meyla felt terrible, her weapons held by her people caused this suffering. She forced herself to forget them when she saw Steve sitting up in bed. He grinned and hugged her. "Aw how's my girl?" he smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
"Great until you ran me over! You came alone?" Meyla shook her head, Steve smile faded as he ask, "Who is with you?"  
  
"Rock."  
  
"What?! The executioner?!" Steve objected.  
  
Meyla nodded, Steve signed and held her hand, "Can he be trusted?" he asked. Meyla looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know, I mean he killed innocent people, he was considered the best in the corporation, why leave? Why now?"  
  
"Perhaps he seen the error of his ways, don't let him out of your sight till we can trust him." Steve said, Meyla nodded, "He's under guard as we speak, obviously we're not the only ones who feel cautious."  
  
Steve nodded, contently. He smiled again. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, "No, I don't mean that…are you alright inside?" Steve tapped his chest, indicating his heart.  
  
"Never would I have thought I'll be leading a rebellion against my home town! I mean, I'm now seeing that the corporation I have placed my trust and faith in have been betraying us all, causing needless suffering and death! The guns I held – silenced them! The bullets I fired – killed them! And for what purpose? Power, greed, money that's what! I was told how to live my life and I obeyed!" Meyla felt tears running down her cheeks; Steve sat up and hugged her. "And now I'm stuck as an outlaw, rejected from my home with a mass serial killer!" Steve held her away from him, he frowned and said, "You made the choice to leave the city, something inside you has awoken, you now see what this war is really about! That man isn't a mass serial killer, he is a puppet in this game, he can't escape, he can't run, all he could do was to hope! You gave him that hope! You confronted him and gave him an opportunity to turn the tables! You need to confront him as well as yourself, what is your true calling?"  
  
"I don't know!" Meyla sobbed. Steve hushed her and held her close to him. She sniffed and sat back. She wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thank you Steve. I'll do what I can." Steve nodded and watched her go, he smiled as he remembered the legend, her parents would be proud of their daughter. He looked over at Huji and nodded, she bowed her head and followed Meyla out.  
  
Rock looked at his map, he stood outside, the sun shining harshly down on the small group who were looking at the map, plotting positions and talking quietly, making plans and approving ideas. He squinted at the horizon that shimmered in the heat. He blinked. Was that his imagination? He looked closer and blinked again.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" a man called Smith said, he seen it too.  
  
"People and they're coming this way!" Rock replied.  
  
"Look! It's the Eagle clan!" Smith pointed at the banner as the tribe rode up to them on an assortment of horses, bikes and cars. Soon after all the rest of the clans arrived, in total there were nine, each with well over three hundred people.  
  
They sat in the great hall, a large room under the foot of the statue, excavated for this purpose. Huji stamped her staff, silencing the room, everyone looked at the woman who spoke loudly and clearly. "Thank you all for coming here as soon as possible, we have great news to share with you all. As some of you may recognise, there are two new members of our great tribes. The Rock and Meyla, they bring with them a great promised victory!"  
  
"You batty woman! You honestly expect us to believe this? That man killed thousands for a sick form of entertainment! He's sick!" a man called out, Rock shuffled uneasily, Meyla felt sorry for him, it wasn't easy to sit there and let comments past you by, of your previous mistakes. He glanced uneasily at her, she smiled back sympathetically. He signed and resumed listening to the council.  
  
"This war must have some end!" Huji called out.  
  
"Not with death!" the man roared back, the council broke out into murmurs of approval.  
  
Huji signed and looked down at Rock, "Perhaps you can talk to them?"  
  
Rock shook his head, "I don't think they want to listen…"  
  
"Please try, I'll listen…" Meyla said, Rock looked at her and gave her a weak smile. He got up and walked to the centre of the open floor, all eyes on him. He gulped and cleared his throat, he looked at the faces all watching him, he felt intimidated and alone, he felt someone's hand on his arm and looked down at Meyla who stood next to him. He felt more confident and started his speech, "I know you don't trust me, I can't blame you yet we're all here for the same reason. That is to strike at the very heart of the corporations that have so wrongly governed us."  
  
A wave of murmurs arose, Rock continued, "I hope to bring to your attention that we have knowledge that is much needed in your war against the corporations and we have an idea."  
  
"What is this idea?" Smith called out, they were all silent, waiting to hear what he has to say. "We need to get hold of reinforcements, weapons, transport and equipment."  
  
The council broke out again, this time they nodded eagerly, Rock looked down at Meyla and quietly said, "It looks as if we got their attention…" Meyla nodded, "Speak to them then!" she encouraged.  
  
Rock nodded and looked back at the crowd. "How do we get hold of such stuff?" another man called out, he stroked his beard, interested to hear what the two warriors had to say.  
  
"It's to our common knowledge that one of the tribes have access to the city that still lies intact underneath and the tunnel systems, we can use those to our advantages. We can access the pentagon."  
  
"What's so special about the pentagon?" a woman called out.  
  
Meyla stepped forward and said, "It's a building underneath the WWFE corporation that holds top secret and illegal objects such as weapons, documents and DVDs, we can access it as I was a keeper."  
  
The council nodded their heads, waves of approval spread amongst them, Huji smiled at the two warriors, "Lets vote!" Nearly all the hands rose up. Rock grinned, feeling a sense of pride spread throughout him.  
  
"finally we can start to get our own back!" Meyla grinned. Rock smiled, revenge was sure sweet.  
  
The whole tribes unite under one, their leaders gathered round the entrance to the tunnels and looked inside. It was night, the moon offered no light as the atmosphere clouded with dust caused by global warming. Rock and Meyla wore their combats, they looked at the map of the tunnels under torch light, making brief comments every now and then, they already knew what they were doing. They were ready to go, a long line of them filed in, the tunnels were dark and cold. No one said a word, the only sounds were that of their feet and the occasional stumbling. The tunnels soon opened out, Rock and Meyla, who were walking side by side gasped as they saw the old city of New York still intact underneath the new foundations of the corporations.  
  
"Jesus!" Rock exclaimed, he looked around, taking it all in. he recognised the streets he once walked down, the cafés he lunched at, the shops he visited. Of course it all laid deserted, a lonely, hidden ghost city. They walked in awe, silently towards the vents that lead to steps. When they arrived, Rock tuned his torch on and aimed it at where the steps were suppose to be. They weren't there, he shone the beam of light at the bottom of the sudden drop, he could make out the pile of rubble that was once the steps. "Looks like we'll be abseiling down." He called out.  
  
Meyla looked down, she didn't like the heights, though she was trained to be a soldier, the one weakness she has was heights. The darkness added to her fear, what if she fell? No one would be able to find her. She looked at Rock who stood with a crowd of people, they started preparing for the descent down. Rock attached himself to the rope and looked up, he positioned himself and started to lower down. Meyla looked at him, worried, he caught her face and gave her a little smile. "I'll see you down there." He said. He carried on his descent. Some more people followed him down on other ropes, soon Meyla was the last one down, she insisted by saying it was her duty when she really needed to gather herself. She attached herself to the harness shakily, she heard a clatter near her. She froze, looking around she couldn't see anything. "Are you all right ?" a voice echoed. She jumped and called out "I'm on my way!"  
  
She slowly lowered herself over the edge and started the descent down, she couldn't feel her legs, her hands felt sweaty and she couldn't breath. She felt something gnawing at the rope at the top, she looked up and screamed. The rope swung dangerously, she panicked – someone was at the top!  
  
Rock looked up and gasped, Meyla was half way down and swinging, he colud see the rope giving away, any moment now she could fall to her death.  
  
"Shit! Get me on the rope!" Rock shouted, the men milled around him, attaching him to a rope that was next to the squirming Meyla. Rock shouted out, "Meyla keep calm!"  
  
She screamed as the rope dropped her a few metres, rock started pulling himself up the rope,his arms shook with the strain, he clenched his teeth as he cursed himself, he looked at Meyla as she screamed again, the people below shouting encouragement. He locked his harness as he stopped next to her and looked over at her. "Meyla" he called out, she looked over at him, eyes wide with fear. The rope suddenly dropped again as strand by strand twisted and buckled under the strain. She was holding onto the rope with all her might, her harness fell away and she let out a whimper. "Meyla!" Rock called out louder, she looked at him again, "Look at me, look at my eyes!" Rock ordered, she obeyed shaking with fear. "You won't fall, trust me! Hold on, I'll get you."  
  
"I can't hold on much longer!" she screamed, feeling her strength slipping away. "Fuck!" Rock muttered, he attempted to reach out but the distance was still too great. An idea came to mind, he started to swing, making himself edge closer to Meyla. He could almost reach her, "Meyla give me your hand!" The rope suddenly fell, Meyla screamed as she fell. He gasped and lunged forward. He gripped Meyla's hand tightly as she screamed and tried to climb up. He groaned as pain seeped through his body, he was struggling, the extra weight won't hold him much longer. "Meyla…" He called down to her breathlessly, she looked at him. He could see fear in her face as he spoke again, "Don't move we'll fall if you do, I'll pull you up." She nodded limply as he pulled her closer towards him, she reached out and wrapped her arms round his neck and with the final ounce of energy they both process they clinged to each other as they swung over the drop, the crowd below calling out to them. Rock signed heavily and put the lock on the harness. His arms felt dead, his skin beaded with sweat as he breathed out raggedly. He looked down at Meyla, she had her face buried in his chest, her legs wrapped tightly round his waist and her arms round his neck. "Meyla?"  
  
she looked up at him and whispered, "Are we alright?"  
  
"We're fine, just need to get down now…" he looked down below. "After I recover some of my strength."  
  
Meyla looked down and shut her eyes, she didn't want to see the ground. She held on tighter, Rock rested his feet on the wall and signed, he felt Meyla breathing on his neck, her body entwined with his. "Are you alright?" he softly asked, she looked up and weakly smiled, "you saved me…" she whispered. Rock looked uneasy, he felt her slipping from his lap and he held her. She looked at him and panicked, "Are we falling?" "No! We're safe, believe me." She looked up at him and nodded, "Can we go down please?" Rock nodded and brushed her hair from her teary face, he smiled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead, "Sure thing." He replied and slowly abseiled down, with Meyla clinging to him.  
  
Meyla, once her feet touched solid land buckled and sat on the floor, she gratefully received the water offered to her and felt several comforting arms around her. "There's someone up there!" she burst out, Rock amongst others looked at her with surprise, Smith picked up the rope that fell and examined the end, "She's right! Someone has cut it." He declared. The crowd broke out into arguments and looked up at the ridge. Rock sat down next to Meyla and lay on his back. He closed his eyes and let the strength return to his body. He heard Smith sending a party up to examine the top for clues, the area grew quiet and he opened one eye. Meyla was leaning against the slope, she too had her eyes closer, she looked better. "Alright?" he called out, she nodded and opened her eyes. "Someone tried to kill me!" She said, Rock sat up and looked up, he shook his head and quietly said, "I think we got a traitor on our hands." Meyla raised her eyebrow and looked at him, "Seriously?" Rock nodded and stood up, the group was returning. "Anything?" Smith shook his head, "Not a thing." Meyla stood up and said, "We better get a move on."  
  
Rock nodded and soon the group resumed their journey towards the underground of the heart of the city. They reached a series of steps leading up to the pentagon, Meyla looked at her watch, she whispered to Rock who was behind her on the ladder, "There shouldn't be anyone up there now." Rock nodded and helped Meyla slowly open the cover. Meyla peered out, empty. She stepped out into the building and helped Rock out, one by one they climbed out and scoured the building. They grabbed weapons, DVDs and various other technology and put them into their back packs. Meyla was more interested in the documents, she recalled that some off the documents even she wasn't allowed to touch. She walked into the restricted area alone. She heard someone approaching her, she jumped when someone place a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and breathed out. "Rock! Bloody hell!" she muttered, Rock shrugged and shone his torch around the area, he looked at the locked filing cabinets and pulled out his tool kit. Meyla looked at him as he picked the locks, with a small click, the padlock undone. Meyla slid it open and flicked through the documents, she grabbed Rock torch and shone it at some of them. Rock grabbed them and shoved them into his bag, "We don't have time for this!" He cursed and zipped up his bag. Meyla sighed and followed him back to the tunnel and climbed back in, she slid the cover back on and climbed back down the ladder, the whole group waited for her, big smiles on their faces as they held various sorts of weapons. They headed back as the sun rose on the horizon and the corporations awoke, not aware of the break in. 


	5. The Chosen One

Disclaimer – Own nothing related to the WWF (mind you I very much like to owe the rock…)Only Meyla's mine – so ha!  
  
Meyla looked at the list of the things they retrieved, she yawned, she and Rock haven't been to sleep, she watched Huji looked at the documents they grabbed. Rock elbowed her and said, "You alright?"  
  
She nodded and yawned again, he smiled and said, "We'll bed down soon, once we get the stuff put away."  
  
They looked over at Huji, who now had a small crowd gathered around her, they looked at a document Huji held in her hands with awe. They looked at each other and shrugged and walked over to the crowd, curious. "What do you have?" Rock asked.  
  
"This confirms it! The legend…it's true!" Huji gibbered excitedly. Meyla glanced at Rock, he raised an eyebrow, whatever they found, it was good.  
  
They looked at the document and frowned. The text was written in symbols and they couldn't decipher them. Steve appeared and grinned when he spotted the text. He and Huji quietly talked, they placed the text onto a scanner linked up to a computer. They scanned it and the computer showed it up on screen, Meyla could read it, the computer has deciphered it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Steve smiled and said, "This will knock the corporations to their knees for sure!"  
  
By now, the whole clans have woken and gathered round the computer, Huji stood up and said, "Many of you may recall the legend, the legend that one mortal will end the corruption of the world as they know it. This document is the document that supports this! It's true!"  
  
"Wait, how do you know it's true?" Mela asked, the crowd looked at Huji as she spoke, "Because you're that mortal!"  
  
"Huh? Wait, she's the one that suppose to lead us to victory?" Rock spat. He looked at Meyla and said, "No objections but I'm sure that document is flawed."  
  
Meyla ribbed him, he winched and shut up.  
  
"Ok…what does the document say?" Mela asked, ignoring the looks of the clan looking at her if she just grew another head.  
  
"Read it…" Steve urged. Meyla sighed and began to read it.  
  
"As cities fall, submerged beneath, and succumb to sand.  
  
Men of corruption will engage in war, but not as man to man.  
  
They employ to receive an income, to rule over other lives,  
  
They hide their true meanings and released their lies.  
  
A child will be born of this dark corporation,  
  
Who use a man as death to the nation,  
  
Together time cease to exist as they lead a rebellion,  
  
Where a victory will result in much jubilation."  
  
Meyla sat back and thought, "This doesn't prove anything."  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet." Steve said, he handed her another document and said as she read, "This document tells us more about the person who will save us, right down to the shape of the birthmark on her hip." Meyla looked at him and looked down at her hip, she pulled the hem of her combats down and looked at the crescent shaped birthmark. She looked up at Steve with astonishment, her mouth hung open. Rock looked at her and took the document, he read it out aloud.  
  
"Born of two humans, this heroine will rise to lead a battle to determine who'll rule over humanity. She will be lead to the rebels by a man viewed as death. Upon her hip lies a birthmark of a crescent moon, this will be a sign of victory to come…" Rock didn't finish reading the document, he leaned forward and looked at her hip, true enough, a small birthmark existed. "Uh so we're basing all this on a few lucky coincidences?" he asked.  
  
"There's a fine line between coincidence and destiny. Can't you see the strong resemblance here? 'She will be lead to the rebels by a man viewed as death' that's you. And the birthmark corresponds with the document." Steve pointed out, the crowd nodded with agreement. Meyla regained her speech and said, "Say that's true…and I'm not saying it is but what now?"  
  
"You'll lead us…"Huji said.  
  
"Urgh! " growls Meyla, "Right now, the great one needs her sleep!" she turned to walk away, "Hey, no copy infringement!" Rock called out, the crowd giggled.  
  
"Huh?" Meyla sighed, she wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Only I say that." Rock said, he gave her a little pouty smile. Shaking her head, she shrugged and walked away to bed. She had enough, sure the documents were right but didn't she have control over her own destiny?  
  
Meyla looked around her, she stood in an empty room, she could hear strange whispers coming closer to her. She hugged herself, trying to retain some heat to warm her frozen limbs. She saw mist seeping in between the brickwork, yet she wasn't afraid, something comforted her. She saw two figures looming out of the mist. She let out a strangled sob as she recognised them. Her parents. An icy hand gripped her heart, fear rooted her to the spot. She couldn't run as they moved closer to her. Her mother smiled, she felt the coldness and fear ebb away from her. "Meyla." A ghostly whisper echoed, her father spoke. "We're proud of who you've become, but it's time you except your destiny."  
  
She shook her head with sadness, now her parents telling her how to live.  
  
"We know of your confusion and sadness but believe us, everything will get better. Believe in yourself, believe in us."  
  
"I can't! It's all too much!" she sobbed. Her mother sadly smiled and whispered,  
  
"Meyla, you're stronger than you know. There's a man who will be by your side…"  
  
"Rock? He's a killer, a man with a cold heart…"  
  
"He saved you on more than one occasion. Once during the abseiling and another by taking you away from the life you've known. He'll be there for you, you need to trust him."  
  
Meyla looked at her parents, she couldn't believe they were saying this, surely they could understand how she felt.  
  
"You are the one the rebels believe in, just believe in yourself and you can do anything." Her father spoke. She felting tears roll down her face, "Please…why me? I'll only lead them to their deaths."  
  
"No one said it would be easy, Dwayne will be there for you as so will we…"  
  
"NO!" she screamed out aloud, she felt herself being shaken, opening her eyes, she looked up at Rock, who looked down at her with concern. The dream faded into the sunlight as she sat up and sobbed. Rock quietly said, "You were having a dream…"  
  
"I know!" she sobbed, Rock put his arms around her and quietly soothed her as she calmed down. "I'm sorry I woke you." Meyla apologised. How can she ever trust a man like him? She buried her head into his shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek as she realised she had no control over her destiny; she had to go with the flow.  
  
Meyla sat alone looking at the documents, she felt tired knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for some while. She left Rock sleeping as she read the documents, all translated by the computer. She heard the floor boards behind her creak, Rock yawned and stretched his arms, "Couldn't get much sleep, thought I come down and find you." He said. She nodded, her mind not focused. Smith walked up to them and quietly talked to Rock, they didn't hear Meyla as she gasped. Holding a document she stood up and said loudly, "Guys, I found something!"  
  
"What?" Smith asked, "What's out there in the desert?" Meyla asked.  
  
"Er lots of sand?" Smith shrugged, Rock rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, what is under all that sand?"  
  
"The old city of New York…" Rock said, Meyla snorted and said, "No not that deep…"  
  
"Sand?" Rock gave up and looked at her questioning.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why we can't venture into the desert?" Meyla said, Smith went to open his mouth but Meyla interrupted, "And it's nothing to do with the desert itself."  
  
"Go on…" Rock urged. She handed him the document and said, "There is an army of vehicles under that sand that the corporations tried to get rid of. They couldn't melt them down so they buried them under the sand and prevented access into the desert. Sand doesn't decay the vehicles, rather it preserves them…"  
  
"Like mummies…" Rock said he noticed Meyla and Smith looking at him strangely, "Mummies are bodies of dead people buried for a journey to the after life." Both Meyla and Smith nodded as they took in the information.  
  
"Any way, we could dig for them and use them…" Meyla grinned. Rock and Smith looked at each other and nodded, "What sort of vehicles?" Rock asked, "Some sorts of 20th century weapons something called tanks and armoured vehicles…"She shrugged, clearly not aware of what they were, Rock's mouth hung open with surprise. "What?" Smith asked, "Do you have any idea how destructive they can be?" Rock asked, both Meyla and Smith shook their heads. 


	6. the Desert's secrets

Disclaimer…nope, don't own the rock yet, I'm sitting outside his house and he wont answer the phone….*coughs* hi, as you probably know I have not the slightest connection to the WWF (WWE whatever…) and the only character I owe is Meyla…..Did the curtain just twitch?  
  
Hey this chapter is specially for you, Rachel Ann as I know you like to see some more romance….well they're getting there….  
  
The group ventured out into the desert, they looked deep into the sand most of the day, soon moral was low and arguments broke out. Rock and Meyla stood there; they wore what the tribes wore, turbans and shawls round their combats. Meyla shook her head as she watched the group argue, she sipped the water bottle and handed it to Rock, he sighed and said, "I don't think we'll be getting much more out of them…" Meyla turned at look at him and blinked, she started gibbering as she saw it moving silently towards the. Rock looked at her and looked behind him he looked at the wall of sand, swirling towards them the roar getting louder. "Run!" he yelled, grabbing Meyla's hand and running towards some cliffs, the whole group yelling and screaming with fear as the sand storm washed over them, wind howling and roaring. Blindly, Rock found a small opening and pulled Meyla in with him, they pulled the turbans over their faces, feeling hot as they roar deafened them. For along time, they sat crouched up against each other, sand building up against their bodies. Soon the storm subsided and they stirred. Meyla coughed the sand from her mouth, she clawed at the sand that scratched her skin, Rock grunted next to her as they dug their way out, they squinted in the harsh sunlight and looked around, the landscape had changed, the familiar dunes have been moulded into new, strange shapes. They weren't alone, nearly all of the group have survived, only three died. The bodies laid submerged from the sand. Meyla felt a sob rise in her throat, she killed three men! She looked at their bodies and was attracted to something reflecting, she started running, ignoring the shouts behind her, dropping to her knees she started digging, revealing glass windows and metal. By the time the group surrounded her, she have dug away the sand to reveal a vehicle door.  
  
"Well I'll be damned!" Smith gasped. Soon, nearly all the vehicles have been dug up, amongst them were five tanks. Meyla looked at them as Rock walked onto it's turret to figure out how it work it. "Any ideas?" she called out. She watched a little boy named Scrat, son of Huji's son, jump into the cockpit with Rock. "They say it's so easy to operate even a child could do it…fat chance!" Rock replied, at that moment the engines roared as Scrat chuckled with glee. Rock grinned and turned it off and pulled the boy out. Meyla grinned and walked towards the group, she frowned when an injured man limped towards them at his fastest speed and yelled, "Hellirems! Run!"  
  
"Shit!" Rock called out, Hellirems were small spider like objects that fly at fast speeds, they kill people by injecting them with a deadly virus. He sure didn't wish to fall victim to one of them.  
  
He saw their small silver bodies flying through the air towards the scattered group. He ducked as one narrowly missed him, they flew past as the group flung themselves onto the floor. They laid there still, sure that they were gone, and the group got up. Meyla walked towards Rock as he got up. He saw a sleek silver bullet heading towards her as she walked, unaware towards him. "Meyla!" he shouted, too late the hellirem found her and shot her in the back, she screamed as she fell, the poison already spreading round her body. She slumped unconsciously onto the floor as Rock ran up to her. No! This shouldn't be happening he thought as he tried to revive her, he looked down at her sickly looking face and realised, perhaps it was too late.  
  
Rock looked at the unconscious body of Meyla, lay out and dressed in a robe. Huji looked on sadly, they did all they could. He remembered something and pulled out a small hand held device from his back pack, he looked at it and sighed. Steve walked over to him and said, "Is that what I think it is?" Rock nodded, Smith looked at him and said, "What is it?"  
  
"It's a remersance stone, what I have to do is enter her…" Rock said, Smith looked at him strangely, "not in that kind of way! In her mind! Though its dangerous to the user as it drains them."  
  
"And only you can do it…" Steve said, Rock looked at him and nodded, he was right. He breathed out and knelt next to Meyla, she was scarcely breathing; he held the stone in his hand as he placed another hand on Meyla's forehead. He blocked out all thoughts and felt himself being sucked into a dark vortex.  
  
Meyla could here whispers around her as she ran down the dark maze, lost and confused, pain searing through her body. She felt someone with her, she turned to see Rock standing there he looked at her as she backed away. What was he doing here? She could feel her blood freeze as she started to run. He was a killer, she could never trust him. She ran but he caught up with her, "Meyla…" he said softly.  
  
"No!" She screamed as she pulled away from him, "What are you doing here?" she yelled, feeling her blood boil, "I'm trying to save you…" he said, she shook her head and lunged at him. He disappeared, he could feel everything swirl around him, and he could see an image ahead of him. He looked and realised he could see her deepest thoughts, her dreams as well as her fears. He could see Meyla with a man in bed, making love. He looked closer and realised that the man was him, it dawned on him that she must really hate him, her worst fear in front of him. He could see other memories in front of him, Meyla talking to him, Meyla laughing with him, Meyla hating him. He felt a pain ripping through his limbs as if he was being torn apart. He screamed and fell into darkness.  
  
Meyla felt the pain in her body subside, she stirred as she awoke. She lay alone in a room, she sat up and looked around, her last memory was of Rock he was with her in her mind but now he was gone and she was alone. She climbed out of bed and limped down the stairs, she walked into the main room. Huji looked up and ran over to assist her. "Where's Rock?" Meyla asked, her mind was scrambled, she needed to see him. "He's been separated from you, it'll be dangerous for you to see him…" Huji said, "Why?" Meyla asked.  
  
"During the connection, you two formed a strong bond between you. This can kill you. Your minds are one right now…he'll be fine." Huji said, Meyla could feel pain tearing through her body, she could hear Rock's cries of agony in her ears. She knew he needed help and ran up the stairs to find him. She flung open the door. Steve stood up and started yelling at her to leave but she ignored him, her eyes focused on Rock's body. He lay there unconscious. She knelt next to him and placed her hand on his head, "Dwayne" she murmured. She could hear his screams of pain as she closed her eyes and focused on his voice. She found herself standing in front of Rock; he looked at her as he moved closer. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Meyla hushed him and said, "I know this can kill us but I need to know that you'll be there for me?" He looked at her strangely and nodded, "You know I will…" he said. "But there's one thing I must ask you…why are you so afraid of me?" Meyla looked ashamed, "I guess it takes time of me to see you for who you are…what made you ask?"  
  
"I've seen your fears, that you and I will become something more…" he quietly said, she looked at him and shook her head, "No, you're wrong, that's one of my dreams, my fantasies, not my fear." She gave him a little smile and shrugged embarrassed that he knows her fantasies. He moved closer and leaned forward, "You got to learn to trust me…" he whispered. "I know…and I do." She whispered back, he tilted her face to look up at him and kissed her softly, she felt herself melt into his arms…  
  
Rock bolted upright from his bed, he looked down at Meyla who sat next to him, she looked up at him. Her eyes wide as she breathed in deeply. Steve rushed over and looked at them. "Are you ok?" he said. Rock breathed out heavily and said, "We're fine, can you leave us for a minute?"  
  
Steve and Huji left them, she looked up at him as he closed his eyes and swallowed, and he tried to moisten his dry mouth. "Are you alright?" Meyla asked softly, he nodded and opened his eyes. "Thank you…" he said and hugged her, she felt his warm chest against her cheek. "You did the same…" she replied. He looked down at her and said, "Did what just happened, happen?"  
  
She nodded and sighed; he looked around the room and said, "What happens now?"  
  
"Let time do its job…" She said, standing up, she looked at him and walked out the room. He placed a finger on his lips that was all too real. 


End file.
